


くろのわ-一个掐头去尾的迫害兔子爽文

by Hana_RIn



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hana_RIn/pseuds/Hana_RIn





	くろのわ-一个掐头去尾的迫害兔子爽文

“唔…葛叶…哈啊…别揪，痛…”  
恶趣味的吸血鬼用尖牙磨蹭着垂耳兔细嫩的耳朵，咬着往外扯。身下的垂耳兔满眼泪花，被扯的仰起脖子望着他。

“叶，看啊。”吸血鬼掐着他的腿折起他的身体，两个人交合的地方正在叶的眼前，葛叶的性器撞进他的身体里，又抽出，坚持不了多久的小兔子小腹上满是白色浊液，沾在穴口，淌下去黏在他的尾巴上，沾了葛叶一手，又被葛叶的手指送回他自己的嘴里。  
叶的呼吸声骤然变得急促起来，他抬起手捂住了自己的眼睛，又被葛叶强硬的扒开。  
“看着，叶。”  
“呜…呜嗯…不行，真的…真的会怀孕…葛叶…”  
小兔子的脑子里关于怀孕的知识总是顺应着兔子的生理本能而变得奇怪，他受不了似的一边哭一边捂住小腹，好像里面真的有了葛叶的孩子似的。  
“叶，之前你给我生的小兔子都去哪里了？”  
“呜…呜嗯…我不、不知道…为什么…嗯…”  
小兔子完全被本能掌控的样子让吸血鬼看了以后心情大好，他掐住了兔子最敏感的尾巴根的嫩肉揉搓，满意地看着小兔子挺了挺腰，那根通红着的性器顶端又是一小股白浊冒了出来。

“因为之前你都没好好吃下去，知道吗？”  
“呜？”高潮中的小兔子泪眼朦胧，意识模糊地盯着眼前的恋人。  
“射给你以后，不可以流出来啊，要不然孩子又没有了。”

葛叶不管不顾地扯着他的尾巴加快了顶弄的速度，还在高潮中缓不过神来的叶只感觉到一股更强烈的快感席卷了全身，哆哆嗦嗦尖叫起来，刚刚释放过的性器可怜巴巴流出一股透明的液体。  
葛叶猛地一撞，释放在他的身体里，他亲了亲身下满脸通红的兔子，可接下来发生的事情却让他呼吸一滞——

叶伸出手指塞进了自己的穴口，他红着眼圈，好像还没从刚刚的冲击中缓过神来，冲着葛叶小声的说道。  
“这次…这次会有…葛叶的兔子宝宝…”


End file.
